Power Of Vengeance
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: Alt Universe: Just because Zen-Aku was defeated doesn't mean he's gone, When his mask comes into the hands of 18 year old Brendan Sparda. What will happen? Well, I'll tell you this…it ain't good. OC/Taylor romance in later chapters.
1. A Chance At Revenge

I Do Not Own Power Rangers Wild Force, Transformers, Or Knight Rider. Just Brendan and Kade.

Plot Summary: Alternate Universe: Just Because Zen-Aku was defeated a second time, doesn't mean that Zen-Aku gave up. The Wolf Mask falls into the hands of 18 year old Brendan, who's been abused and bullied by friends and family alike.

When he discovers the power of the wolf mask, it allows him to take a path of revenge and bloodlust. Can the Wild Force Rangers stop Zen-Aku from using Brendan's vengeful spirit? Or will the Duke Org's 1000 year Vengeance finally be completed?

(3rd POV)

(Flashback: To Episode 27 Unfinished Business)

Zen-Aku's body turned to dust, as the mask shattered to pieces as well as Zen-Aku's body.

An Hour Later, the bits and pieces of the mask begin to reassemble, until it's back in mask form.

"Apparently, working with all this power isn't enough, I need a new host body. A host with a vengeful spirit." Zen-Aku said as the mask floated into the air and took off into the skies.

(End Of Flashback)

Brendan Sparda, 18 year old of the Lycan family. He's pushed outside by his step-father, with a purple bruise on his cheek.

"Get out, you little brat! You've been nothing but trouble! I don't want to see your fucking face till morning, or I'm going to give you a better mark then that!" He said as he slammed the door in Brendan's face.

Brendan snarled, his eyes filled with tears, tears of hatred.

Just you wait old man! One day I'm going to make you pay!" He growled as he left the neighborhood.

Brendan's family had been killed in a structural collapse by the Wild Force Megazord.

Brendan had been moved from home to home, finding stable home to live in, but he's always been trouble.

All because of those Power Rangers! They ruined his life, he lost his family to those costumed freaks.

"They took what I cared about most, now I'm being beaten by my step-father, bullied in school, and forced to fend for myself. I'll make them all pay, I'll kill every one of them, starting with those fucking Power Rangers!" Brendan snarled as he roared at the sky.

Up in a tree, the Zen-Aku mask looked at the boy with interest.

"Hmmmmm, this seems like a good choice, a boy with a vendetta against the Rangers. He could be of some use to me" he said as he followed the boy closely.

Brendan walked to Turtle Cove Lake, where he sat bear the railing and stared out towards the Turtle Shaped Lake.

Suddenly a glint in the water caught his eye, as he saw something floating in the water.

Brendan ran down towards the edge of the Lake and saw the object now resting on the grass.

It was a mask, it was black with a little bit of gold. It's face resembled that of a wolf.

Brendan picked it up, inspecting the mask.

"This is a beautiful mask, the detailing is amazing" Brendan said

Brendan caressed the mask for a moment, then something happened.

The mask began to glow blue, as it flew out of Brendan's hands and hovered in front of him.

The mask started to glow brighter, and it began to expand and grow.

When the glowing stopped, what used to be a mask, was now…something you'd see only in movies.

The thing in front of Brendan had a dark leather & armored-body with a golden five-sided, golden rimmed belt center with two small blue rubies on their side, and a big yellow gem in the tear-drop shaped middle; sharply pointed boots with a metallic blue strip down the center of the leg, and a coat-tail around his waist like a tied-trenchcoat; several small blue wavy stripes are along his breast-plate; his shoulders have sharp points to them as well, with jagged biceps.

Finally, his face had a single horn protruding from his forehead, and his face is covered in a rather solid mask, with features of a vicious wolf (a nose, two ears, and grimacing, unmoving, fanged teeth). His eyes are always glowing yellow. Around the mask, he has greyish fur for hair.

"Who are you?" Brendan asked the Wolf-Beast

The wolf-beast took a few steps forward, getting closer to Brendan.

"I Am The Duke Org, Zen-Aku! And I have been brought back to life to help you!" He said

Brendan tilted his head in confusion "Help me? What do you mean?" Brendan asked

"I heard about what had happened to you, and I'm here to give you a chance at revenge." Zen-Aku said

Brendan then smirked

"You and I are not so different. We both have vengeful spirits, and we both a hatred for the Wild Force Power Rangers" Zen-Aku said

"You hate them too?" Brendan asked

Zen-Aku nodded "They are the reason I was turned into that mask." He said

"They killed my family, and they've made my life a living hell" Brendan said

"Then I think it's time that we return the favor." Zen-Aku said

Brendan nodded "How can I destroy them? I'm just a human?" He asked

"I will give you some of my power. Making you a Duke Org just like me. But you will become half-org and half-human. Do you accept my offer?" Zen-Aku said

"Of course! Anything to get revenge against those Power Rangers!" Brendan said

"Good, now this might hurt a bit" Zen-Aku warned as he began to channel his power, and he shot it at Brendan.

It hits Brendan, and the power began to absorb itself into his body.

Brendan cried in pain as he began to change, tan-whitish skin turning into black armour.

You could see in his shadow that Brendan's head began to change into the head of a wolf, and a large horn cane out of his head.

Zen-Aku chuckled "Soon, My Thirst for Revenge will be quenched. And this time, those rangers won't be able to stop me this time…or should I say stop us?" He said


	2. The Apprentice: Rouki

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Brendan and Kade, and the name Rouki belongs to Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger and Japan. But I also own the design of Rouki.

(3rd POV)

Mr. Lycan Sat down in his lazy boy chair, with a beer in his hand. He's been drinking ever since he had gotten back from a party.

"That little brat better be grateful I took him in, but it was only for the money" He said

Suddenly a loud crash was heard followed by a a crunch of metal and smashing glass sounds, pulling Mr. Lycan from his thoughts.

He jumped out of his chair and walked into the kitchen, where he was greeted with a familiar face.

Brendan was standing there, the door to the back was smashed off its hinges, the refrigerator was laying down on its side, with a Large dent in it. And all the cups and plates were broken.

Brendan looked at Mr. Lycan with a smirk on his face.

"Oops, did I do that? Sorry" Brendan said

Mr. Lycan was fuming, he balled up his fist.

"Now your gonna get worse punishment then you could ever imagine" Lycan said as he walked up and swung his fist.

But it never made it as Brendan had caught the fist in mid swing.

"No, you won't ever be touching me ever again" Brendan said as he pushed Lycan's fist away and struck a blow to Mr. Lycan's face instead.

Lycan fell on his back hard, as blood trickled down his lip.

Brendan walked over to Lycan and grabbed him, then tossed him into the wall.

Lycan got up, and removed his belt, preparing to beat the boy senseless.

Suddenly he felt a sharp blade rest on his shoulder, and heard a low growl behind him.

"You will do no such thing" a voice said behind him.

Mr. Lycan turned and came face to face with a Wolf-Beast with yellow glowing eyes.

Lycan screamed as he tried to back away, but was blocked off by Brendan, who's eyes were glowing Blood Red and Purple.

"You days of abusing and hurting me are finally coming to an end. For today, you shall die!" Brendan said as a Black Crescent Shaped Blade materialized into his left hand.

Lycan looked around, his heart racing a mile a minute, he tried to find an escape route, but was blocked by the monster and the boy.

"Time to die!" Both the boy and the monster said as the swung their blades at Lycan from both directions.

The sounds of screams filled the night.

(The Next Day)

Cole, Merrick, and Taylor walked up to the Lycan house, as Police, Forensic Units, and Paramedics surrounded the house.

"The victim is a Robert Lycan, he's a metal worker on the other side of town." The Police officer said

"He was killed last night, his body found in several pieces, witnesses report seeing some sort of monster leaving the house." The Officer said

"Did Lycan have any relatives?" Taylor asked

"There is his Step-Son Brendan Sparda, who was adopted by him. But he's nowhere to be found" The Officer said

"If an Org is behind this, then the boy must be found" Merrick said

Cole and Taylor nodded

(Somewhere In A Forest)

Brendan stood out in the middle of the forest, in his hand was the Crescent Blade.

The blade was now Black, With purple and red on the blade as well.

Brendan began to practice using the blade, performing moves and slicing down trees. But his swings were filled with aggression and hatred.

Zen-Aku stood not far away, watching the boy train.

"If you put control into your techniques, you will be unstoppable" Zen-Aku said

Brendan nodded, as his blade switched to wave mode.

"Crescent Blade…Crescent Wave!" Brendan said as he fired purple C-Shaped waved at the trees, smashing them into the ground.

Brendan wiped the sweat from his head, and turned to Zen-Aku.

"How is that?" He asked

"Excellent, but you have much to learn" Zen-Aku said

"But I think it's time that we take your new powers for a…test run?" Zen-Aku said

Brendan smiled.

(In The Turtle Cove Park)

People were doing their normal daily routines, and everyone was happy.

Suddenly a C-Shaped energy blast struck the ground, causing a huge explosion.

People began to panic and run.

Just then, The Wild Force Power Rangers came in, telling people to get to safety.

"Where is the org?" Cole asked

Then Multiple Yellow C-Shaped waves struck the rangers, as their bodies sparked up.

"That attack…it can't be!?" Merrick asked

Just then Zen-Aku leaped down, landing a few feet in front of the Rangers.

"Hello Rangers" Zen-Aku greeted

"Zen-Aku? Your still alive?! How!?" Merrick asked

"I can never be defeated, and this time I'll make sure to finish what you started 3,000 years ago." Zen-Aku said

"Well, it's six against one, we can take you" Cole said

Suddenly, a blood red and bruise purple streak of energy rips through them like a zooming blur, sparkily blasting each of our heroes off their feet.

The energy lands next to Zen-Aku, and when the energy vanishes, the rangers are shocked at what they see.

Standing there was another org, he looked exactly like Zen-Aku, but at the same time, he didn't. His horn was a shiny metallic purple, and his eyes were crimson.

His armour had some crimson on it as well.

The biggest difference was his height, he was a couple inches shorter then Zen-Aku, like it was an 18 year old version of Zen-Aku.

"Two Zen-Aku's? What kind of trick is this?" Asked Alyssa

"Rangers, I'd like you to meet my apprentice: Rouki" Zen-Aku said

"Rouki?" Asked Cole

"That is my name, and you better remember it, because it will be the last name your hear" Rouki said as he shot a purple bolt of lighting at the rangers, knocking them back to the ground.


	3. Taking Jewels

(3rd POV)

Rouki stared down at the rangers.

"Hmmm, how do I want my first fight to go?" Rouki asked Zen-Aku

"You do what you think is best" Zen-Aku said

Rouki chuckled "Awesome"

Rouki then turned to the rangers "Alright Rangers, class is in session. Today, I'm going to introduce you to my best friend…Pain!" Rouki said

Rouki leaps into the air, and with the bright sun suddenly turns blood red, he shoots high into the air, tiny and far away at first, before gliding swiftly toward the rangers with his arms out.

He suddenly pauses in mid-motion, crimson eyes flaring. Rouki unfreezes from his red sun-backed position, and zips toward the Rangers, converting his body into a furious streak of dark bruise blood red and purple energy.

Moving faster than our heroes' reflexes, Rouki's energy form streaks along the grass, ripping into all six of the Wild Force Rangers, causing their bodies to spark massively.

Close ups of their agonized bursting reveals the wolf beast's clawed hands are to blame mostly from the rapid and ferocious assaults.

After hitting the team like a marauding merry-go-round several times, he picks off his first target, and just like a wolf, strikes the one with the most fear again: Max!

No longer in purple streak form, Rouki scoops Blue Ranger under his arm and hurls his sparking body into the air.

Max cries out, as he plummets harshly to the ground, and upon landing on his back, his left-breast chest emblem glows, prompting his entire body to gleam with a light blue energy as well.

The highlight of waning power signifies his reluctant demorphing, leaving Max unconscious and injured on the park floor.

Black Ranger attempts to charge at Rouki fiercly, only to have the wolf beast counter his approach with greater speed and strength.

Rouki slams into Danny, grabbing his chest and dragging him back the way he came, painfully.

He releases the Black Ranger into the air, tossing his screaming body straight into the side of a bent tree. Danny hits his back against the tree, and falls to the ground on his chest.

His body flashes with a loud highlight of purple energy, leaving him demorphed and knocked out.

Yellow Ranger leaps up, hiyaahs, and spreads her golden underarm wings. Rouki races forth, and leaps into the air, as well.

Against the backdrop of the Red sun again, two bolts yellow & purple energy clash in the sky, rapidly smashing into each other from all sides, meeting up dead-center of the Red sunny background.

Silhouetted by sunlight just like the poster for E.T. gone wrong, the two opponents come out of their energy forms, and meet in the middle for one last attack.

The wolf beast flip-kicks Yellow Ranger's jump-kick-positioned legs down, before bashing his fist into her chest. Taylor sparks, and hits the ground hard, now wingless, lifting her arms weakly with a pained moan.

Her chest emblem sparkles, and her body is highlighted by yellow energy, before demorphing and slumping onto her back in an unconscious heap.

White, Red & Silver Rangers are all that remain, and stand together, ready to face their powerful creature.

Rouki races at them, converts himself into the blood red and bruise purple streak of energy, and tears through the three of them at once.

He cuts back through them, then hits from above, totaling about four passes in all.

The three Rangers let out blinding sparks from the impacts, finally falling to the ground when the wolf beast ceases his onslaught of assaults.

Coming to a halt, and returning to his natural dark, tall and brooding state, Rouki rises to a fully standing position, just across from his prey.

Rouki chuckles "Man, that was fucking sweet! I've never gone that fast before? This is Badass!" He said cheerfully

Zen-Aku walks over to Rouki "You did great, though I think you've made them suffer enough pain, but you aren't leaving without a souvenir" Zen-Aku said

Rouki made an "Ohhhh" sound

"But who should I get it from?" Rouki asked

Zen-Aku comes up and whispers into Rouki's ear, and Rouki replies with "I like that idea".

Rouki walks up to Taylor, who was now laying on her stomach, and reached into her back pocket.

He pulled out the Black Bear Crystal and Polar Bear Crystal and stuffed it into his pocket.

He then walked over to Alyssa and took the Deer Crystal from her possession.

Then finally, he walked over to Merrick and plucked the Alligator Crystal from him.

"I'll be taking these" he said as he walked back to Zen-Aku

Merrick weakly groaned "My Alligator…Give it back!"

"I've got a better idea! How bout I keep little Gaoligator and you stay where you are? Sounds good?" Rouki asked

"No! Give us our Wild Zords!" Cole screamed

Rouki fired a bolt of lightning at Cole, knocking him back on his ass.

"Fuck you, jungle boy! They belong to me now" Rouki said as he and Zen-Aku turned around.

"We'll be back, as Rouki would like you to exist in your failure a little longer" Zen-Aku said as he turned into a streak of bruise purple energy and took to the skies.

Rouki blew a kiss to the rangers "Bye Bye!" He said as he converted to his energy form and followed Zen-Aku.

The rangers weakly got up, and watched as the two energy streaks disappeared in a flash of light.

"I don't believe it, he took our zords!" Cole said as he slammed his hands down onto the ground.

(Back In The Forest)

Brendan sat in a tree, holding the four Crystals he stole from the Rangers.

"You know, these aren't any good without some type of calling device" Brendan said as he looked at each crystal.

Zen-Aku looked at Brendan "Young One, I have a gift for you" He said

Brendan jumped down from the tree, landing in front of Zen-Aku.

"A gift eh? I didn't see you as the giving type?" Brendan asked

"You deserve this, since I'm not one with Merrick anymore, I can't use it" Zen-Aku said as he handed Brendan a black flute, it was in the shape of a crescent dagger. There were three holes in the center.

"A flute?" Brendan asked

"Its not just a flute, it allows you to call down your Dark Wild Zords, just place the crystals in the holes, then play the summoning song. The Dark Zords will come at your call, and are at your command" Zen-Aku explained

Brendan smirked "OOOOOO, I like where this is going, and since I have the Alligator…?" Brendan asked

"…then the Predazord is at your command" Zen-Aku said

"Your too awesome" Brendan said

Brendan hugged Zen-Aku, which was a bit unexpected for the duke org, as he had never been given a hug.

Zen-Aku felt a warm feeling where a heart would be, and it felt good.

Zen-Aku returned his hug, and felt a connection with this boy.

"Thank You, For allowing me to get revenge" Brendan said

"You are quite welcome, young one. But our revenge is not completed. Not until we have all the Animal Crystals." Zen-Aku said as he patted the teen's head

Brendan nodded "Hey, can I go into the city? He asked

"You may, but you must be back before dark, as we will be training." Zen-Aku said

Brendan nodded and headed off to the city.

(In Turtle Cove)

Taylor jogs briskly along on a sidewalk in Turtle Cove, shaded from the morning sun by a line of thick trees.

Her blonde ponytail swats from side to side behind her as she runs, her outfit loose and comfortable: black jogging pants, a grey hooded and opened sweatshirt, a yellow tank top, and a pair of grey sneakers.

There's nobody on the sidewalk besides her, nor anyone sitting on the benches or driving on the adjacent road.

She then sees one person, he was 18 years old, he had sparkling purple hair with a bit of crimson in it. He had tanish skin, but it was still white. His eyes were two different colors, one was Crimson while the other was Bruise Purple.

He was wearing a black 3/4th inch long jacket with crimson interior linings, a black tank top, purple jeans and combat boots.

Taylor though that was a unique trait, but then she remembered the boy named Brendan.

She pulled out a picture of him, and looked at the boy sitting at the bench.

Her eyes widened…The pictures matched!

This was Brendan Sparda.

She ran towards him, and she yelled "Hey, You!"

Brendan turned and saw her, and like it was instinct, jumped off the bench and began to run.

Taylor ran after him.

Brendan ran down an alleyway, where he kept his new car. It was a black 2009 Shelby GT500 KR Mustang With silver racing stripes and two crimson strobe lights humming from the grill.

Brendan slid across the hood and opened the driver side door.

He climbed into the drivers seat, and closed the door, then turned the ignition on, allowing the newly acquired V12 to roar to life.

Taylor ran into the alleyway, just to see the Mustang round the corner.

"Damnit" She snarled


	4. Found

(Brendan's POV)

I drove away from that mysterious female. Who the hell is she? And why did she have a picture of me?

"Master" a deep metallic voice said

"Yes, Kade?" I asked

"That female we had escaped, her name is Taylor Earnhardt. She's an Air Force Pilot who had supposedly went missing about a year ago." Kade explained

"I remember hearing about that on the news, they said that she and her plane disappeared without a trace" I said

"And it appears that she is still alive" Kade said

"Yeah, I saw. But I would have heard it by then, that was a pretty big story. How come nobody knows about it?" I asked

"That I do not know, Master" Kade said

I shrugged it off, then kept on driving.

My stomach eventually began to growl.

"Damn, even as a half-org, I still require human foods" I said as I pulled into a McDonald's Drive Thru.

The theme song from "Zyuden Sentai Vamola Kyoryuger" blasted from Kade's speakers.

I ordered a Two Big Macs, Large Fries and a Powerade.

I then pulled into the parking lot, and shut off Kade's engine, the ticking of the now cooling engine filled my ears.

(Inside The McDonalds)

Cole finished his burger, and threw it away into the trash.

He had heard from Taylor that she encountered Brendan, but he escaped her in a Black Shelby Mustang with silver racing stripes.

As Cole exited the fast food restaurant, his eyes caught something, it was a car, a Shelby to be exact, and furthermore, it was a Black Shelby GT500 KR Mustang with silver racing stripes.

Cole pulled out his Growl Phone and dialed a number.

"Taylor, I've found the boy, he's here at the McDonalds…no, he's not inside…he's probably eating inside his car…okay, I'll talk to him…okay, I'll see you all soon" Cole said as he hung up.

Cole walked over towards the car, his ears now picking up the Japanese music blasting from the speakers.

He knocked on the door of the car, and the music stopped.

(Inside Kade)

Brendan panicked as he saw the man in the Red jacket advance on him.

He knocked on Kade's door, making Kade snarl.

"Permission to terminate?" Kade asked

"No! The last thing I want to be accused of is murder! Do not attack" he said

Brendan opened the door of his car, and climbed out, coming face to face with the man in the Red jacket.

Closing the door behind him, Brendan said angrily "Look! I don't know who the hell you are, or what you want, but please stop following me!"

Cole said softly "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk"

"Well, what do you want?" Brendan asked

"Is your name Brendan Sparda?" Cole asked

"Yea, that's my name." Brendan said

"Have you heard…"

"…about my step-father being murdered? Yeah" Brendan said

"Do you know what happened?" Cole asked

"I heard that he came out in pieces, old bastard deserved what fate awaited him anyway" Brendan said coldly

"Why would you say that?" Cole asked

Brendan lifted up his shirt, showing his bruise marks on his back, each one was a strand across his back.

Cole's eyes widened in shock

"Oh my…" Cole said

"You see? He was a horrible step-father, he would beat me every day, he gave me very little food, and he made me live outside!" Brendan yelled

"He deserved to die, besides, it's because of those spandex colored freaks that I had to live with him" Brendan said

"Spandex colored freaks? You mean the Power Rangers?" Cole asked

Brendan reached Cole by his jacket collar and snarled "Don't…say…their…name!"

Brendan then pushed Cole away, the climbed back into the car. He prepared to close the door, but the door was caught by what he though to be Cole.

Brendan looked to see that female from before, but she was wearing a yellow jacket with similar marking to Cole's.

Her eyes were filled with emotions similar to his own: Hardcore Determination, Leadership Qualities, but he could see something locked down beneath the surface.

A need for love, caring and understanding.

"You" Brendan snarled

Kade almost wanted to transform, but had to obey his Master's Orders, so he snarled.

"What's with the bad boy routine? And why did you run?" The woman asked

"This is Taylor, she's a friend, and all she wants to do is help" Cole said

Brendan looked at Taylor, and sneered.

"I don't need anyone's help, I can take care of myself!" Brendan said as he slammed the door, almost taking Taylor's fingers with it.

Taylor growled and walked around to the other side of the Mustang, she looked at Cole and said "I'll talk to him, you go and look for Zen-Aku and Rouki"

Cole nodded and headed out.

Taylor climbed into the Mustang, and closed her door.

"Who gave you permission to enter my car?" Brendan asked

Taylor looked around inside the car, it had that new car smell.

"Where'd you get this nice ride?" Asked Taylor

"Bought it from the dealership, is it any of your business?" Brendan asked

Taylor looked at him "Why are you acting so hostile towards us?" She asked

Brendan turned away "Because, I've been this way ever since the day of my parents death" He said

Taylor was shocked, usually people were put in the orphanage because their parents didn't want them, but this was different.

"You parents died?" Taylor asked

Brendan gritted his teeth "No, they were killed…by the Power Rangers " He said

Taylor was shocked, why would he blame them for something they didn't do?

"You can tell me, you can trust me" Taylor said

Brendan snarled "Fine"

"It was over five years ago, I was coming back from school, as class had ended early. Halfway there, the ground began to rumble and I looked up to see the Power Ranger's Kongazord fighting some sort of Clock Monster. Now normally I would need no fear, but something happened.

"The monster shoved the Kongazord back, causing it for fall backwards…right into my house" Brendan said

Taylor tried to hold back her sobs, she remembered now.

At this point, Brendan is trembling and close to sobbing.

"The Kongazord landed right on top of my house, and completely crushed it. By the time I got to what was left of the house…it was already too late. I saw my mother and father's corpses lying among the wreckage, their were at their dying breath. And the last thing they ever said was that they loved me so much, and that they'd be watching over me" Brendan said, as his tears now threatened to fall.

"The moment they died, was the moment I'd made an oath to get my revenge against the Power Rangers, and I'd kill each and everyone of them. To make them pay for what they've done!" Brendan roared

Tears slid down his cheeks, as Taylor had been forced to remember that painful memory. It was the worst day ever, all six of them had to watch from the Kongazord as that boy's parents died in front of him, and then they left.

If she had known that, that certain section of the city hadn't been evacuated.

"I'm better off living on my own, no family would want me. Not after what had happened, the only one who I trust is Zen-um, Zeke" Brendan said

"Don't say that! Of course people would want you, your sweet, smart, and you speak from your heart, I would know about six other people who would want you" Taylor said

Brendan turned, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Who?" He asked

Taylor then grinned "I'll take you to them" She said

Brendan gave a confusing look.

Suddenly the phone in Brendan's pocket went off, and Brendan's eyes widened.

"Oh Shit! I have to get back!" Brendan said as he started the Mustang up.

"Listen Babe, you can introduce me to your friends tomorrow, I have to go" Brendan said

"Go? Go where?" Taylor asked

"I have to go and meet Zeke, he and I have some…very important business to attend to" Brendan stated

Taylor nodded in an understandable way.

She exited the Mustang and closed the door, as Brendan pulled out, then floored it, as tires squealed.

The Mustang then Vanished from sight.


	5. Training Interrupted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned, except for Brendan and Kade.

(3rd POV)

Brendan and Zen-Aku were standing a few feet from each other, as they both had their Crescent Blade in their hands.

"Ready?" Zen-Aku Asked

Brendan's eyes glowed as his body suddenly became enveloped in crimson flames, then the flames disappeared and now where Brendan once stood, was now where Rouki stood.

"Whenever your ready?" Brendan, Now Rouki asked

"Begin" Zen-Aku said as he charged at Rouki

He raised his Crescent Blade, preparing to strike, but his blade was blocked by Rouki's own Crescent Blade.

Rouki then swatted the blade away, the swung his own at Zen-Aku.

But the Duke Org knew better, so he dodged it and fired a crescent wave.

Rouki sliced the Crescent Wave down the middle with his blade making the two pieces explode in two different areas. Rouki then charged at Zen-Aku, raising his blade.

Zen-Aku counteracted his swing by swinging his own blade, and both Crescent Blades locked together.

As their blades were locked, Zen-Aku looked at Rouki, he's fighting with a lot more fire in his heart then he usually does.

The blades began to heat up and spark from their constant friction, as Rouki pushed up on his blade, sending Zen-Aku's blade into the air, then back down, impaling itself into the ground.

Rouki pointed his blade at Zen-Aku's throat, and chuckled.

Zen-Aku did a hearty laugh, and patted his fellow wolf's shoulder.

"Well done, young one. You fight with much fire in your heart. Though you seemed a little more spirited than usual. Care to explain?" Zen-Aku Asked

Rouki then changed back into Brendan, and Brendan slid the Crescent Blade into a holster on his back.

"I had some chick bothering, they kept asking questions about my step-dad's…unfortunate demise" Brendan said

"I had to sit through a painful explanation of how my parents died." Brendan said

Zen-Aku was about to say something, but then sniffed the air, and growled threateningly.

"Someone has found us" Zen-Aku said

"Indeed someone has, Zen-Aku" a deep female voice said as both duke orgs turned to see two figures, both had a single horn!

"Jindrax and Toxica, But…you look different?" Zen-Aku said

"We had a little wardrobe change" The one who looked like a clown said.

"But we heard that you've returned again and…" their eyes diverted to Brendan

"A human? What are you doing with a human?" Toxica asked

"That's none of your business" Brendan said

Jindrax glared daggers at Brendan

"Watch your mouth, or I'll send you Into a permanent nap time!" Jindrax said, as he twirled his blades

Brendan smirked "I doubt you couldn't even touch me, ya fuckin clown!" He said

"That's It!" Jindrax roared as he raised his blades.

Brendan made a hmph noise before changing back into Rouki, then swatted the blades out of Jindrax's hands, before resting the sharp end of his Lunar Flute on his neck.

"He's…He's…He's an Org? And a Duke Org?" Toxica said in shock

"You shall address me as Rouki, and if you even think of hurting me or Zen-Aku. Your mistaken, cause I'll slowly, viciously, and painfully gut you both before you even think of taking two steps near us." Rouki snarled threateningly.

"Woah, that's kind of dark, even by Org standards" Jindrax stated

"Now, what do you two want?" Asked Zen-Aku

"Master Org is impressed by your work Zen-Aku, and has asked for you to join him" Toxica said

Zen-Aku snarled "I'd rather rip my horn off and throw in the river then work for master org" he said

Toxica turned to Rouki "How about you, Halfling? I'm sure Master Org would love to meet you" she asked

Rouki sneered "Yeah, like I would want to work for that wind bag, me and Zen-Aku are better off without a leader. Besides, I've already taken four of the Ranger's Crystals" Rouki said holding the crystals out for her to see.

"And I intend the kill the rangers, not destroy them. I will slowly and viciously rip them apart, piece by piece…and Zord By Zord" Rouki said

(The Next Day)

Taylor waited anxiously at the McDonalds parking lot, she hoped to see him again.

She explained to the rangers about his past, and wanted to do everything in their power to try to get him to like the rangers.

The rumble of an engine was heard as Taylor saw the familiar sight of the Black Shelby Mustang pulling in next to Taylor.

The song "Stricken By Disturbed" played from inside the car.

Brendan rolled the window down, and smiled.

"Hello" He said

"Hello to you as well" She said

She climbed into the car, and Brendan asked "Alright, where are these "Friends" of yours?"

"Um, your going to head south, into the mountains" Taylor said

Brendan nodded and pulled out of the Parking lot, then headed into the mountains.

(In The Mountains)

Cole, Max, Danny, Merrick, Alyssa and even Princess Shayla waited in the Mountain park for Taylor and their guest to arrive.

"I still can't feel horrible for what we did. I mean, we technically killed his parents" Max said

"It wasn't our fault, if only we could have controlled our fall, then Brendan's mother and father would still be alive" Merrick said

Cole couldn't feel anything BUT sorry, him and Brendan were not so different.

"Hey, look over there!" Alyssa said as everyone saw the Black Shelby Mustang drive into the park, it's speakers blasting loud music.

Cole smiled, while every one else took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's do this"


End file.
